


Copperhead Road

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous musicians, Fluff, M/M, Past Reggie/Flynn, Reggie is a country music star, Sunset Curve is just Luke and Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Luke gets a fake - or maybe real - boyfriend, and it's definitely all Bobby's fault. Okay, maybesomeof it is Alex's fault, since he thinks it's good for PR.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175





	Copperhead Road

**Author's Note:**

> ALEX - I POSTED IT! I HOPE THERE AREN'T TYPOS! 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> ANGIE - LOOK I WROTE RUKE! 💖💖💖

Like most things in his life, Luke blamed Bobby for the whole situation. Which, granted, some of those things were super awesome - like when they’d decided to start a band or when Bobby had bought their dope beach house (sight unseen) in Malibu and it had come with a recording studio or when Bobby had leaked their Prom pictures anonymously to the press so that neither of them had to have a big coming out moment. 

But some of those ideas were maybe not so great - like when Bobby had suggested they lose their virginity together and things has been awkward as fuck for two months before they decided that just because they loved each other, it didn’t mean they had to be _in love_ or the time when Bobby had drunkenly suggested they get tattoos after their second album went platinum so Luke (and Bobby) had sunflowers tattooed on their asses. 

Luke was inclined to include the latest debacle in the latter category, seeing as it included a _fake boyfriend_. At first, it seemed like Bobby’s comment _might_ blow over. But the more times the interview - and that clip especially - played, things seemed to escalate till they’d reached _this._

Luke stared at the headline on his laptop that read “Rock God Snags Country Music Sweetheart as his New Beau”, which was currently trending on Twitter for fucks sake. Bobby entered the kitchen in a pair of low slung track pants (and nothing else), groggily poured himself a cup of coffee (black), and chugged it.

“Bobby, this shit is not gonna blow over,” Luke whined and turned his laptop around to flaunt the headline. Below it was a grainy picture of the _one time_ that Luke had actually hung out with Reggie Peters - and certainly not as boyfriends.

“Yeah, um, Reg is coming over right now actually,” Bobby mumbled as he poured another cup of coffee.

“He’s what?!” Luke demanded. 

“Well, I think it’s a big thing. Since that Valentine’s interview has been played so many times over the last couple weeks. And apparently it’s his first relationship since that supermodel called off their engagement,” Bobby said sheepishly.

“It’s **not** a relationship though,” Luke stated. Bobby looked at him finally, and Luke noted he looked far too guilty for a simple remark on the radio about Luke having a boyfriend, even a famous fake one. 

“Welllllllll,” Bobby drawled and bit his lip.

“Bobby?” Luke questioned. Clearly there was something more going on that he was unaware of, and he definitely didn’t like that.

“It’s better if we wait for Alex and Reg,” Bobby said, instead of answering the question. As if he’d summoned them, Reggie Peters and Alex Mercer appeared in their kitchen, house key still in hand. Alex’s hair was perfectly coiffed and his outfit was far too stylish for this early in the morning. Reggie was a bit more of a mess - hair mussed up as if he’d been running his fingers through it and face tired as if he hadn’t slept all night.

“Um, hi guys,” Luke waved his bagel at them. Reggie slumped into the seat next to him and took a large bit out of said chocolate chip bagel without a word. Luke raised his eyebrows in question.

“Boyfriends share food,” Reggie shrugged and took another bite. 

“But we’re not dating,” he pointed out helpfully. “I’ve met you _one time_.”

“Shoulda thought about that before you told the world we’re in love. Alex says we’re dating now,” Reggie told him and snagged Luke’s coffee cup.

“But _Bobby_ did that,” Luke protested and pouted as his coffee disappeared.

“It was for your own good,” Bobby interjected as he walked over to refill Luke’s mug and dropped the bottle of hazelnut creamer on the table. 

“And Bobby is very sorry about this whole ordeal, because he was really trying to help. So now you two are going to go out in the world and be in love for a while,” Alex supplied. 

“But why?” Luke asked again. Nobody had really explained that part. Surely Alex had a very good reason. He had been Reggie’s best friend before he’d become his manager, so he’d never do anything to _hurt_ him. Plus, Luke trusted him wholeheartedly - even if he’d only been Sunset Curve’s manager for two years. 

“Because Flynn called off their engagement, and Reggie has been noted as still _moping_ by the press nearly a year later. He needs to get back out there - at least in the eyes of the world - before he goes on tour singing a bunch of love songs. And you, Luke Patterson, need some good relationship press that being with America’s sweetheart will give you. Especially after that debacle with Julie at New Years,” Alex sighed and rubbed his temples. “This isn’t the way we might have planned to go about it, but it _does_ work for what we need.”

“We weren’t even dating!” Luke sputtered. “We went on a single date, and everyone keeps acting like I cheated on my wife!” Which was as ridiculous to him now as it had been when it happened months ago. Just because he and Julie had written a charting topping hit - and _Bright_ was a banger - didn’t mean that one coffee date was true love or some shit.

“I know, buddy, I do. And I agree. Julie wasn’t even mad. She already knew you guys weren’t a match, but the press latched onto it. And we all know how that goes,” Alex shrugged. “So you guys go out, be completely in love and adorable, and we’re all back on track.”

“I just want to point out that my making out with the cute Olympic BMX rider at New Years is directly responsible for your love life. Shouldn’t I be getting a gift and not punishment?” Luke pouted at Alex. Reggie made a wounded noise and frowned sadly at Luke. _Fuck._

“Reggie is a gift,” Alex quipped with a grin.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Luke protested. Reggie’s frown remained on his face. Luke reached out with his free hand and tried to force his face into his usual grin. “Aw man. I’m sorry dude. You’re totally an awesome and very pretty guy. I’ll kiss you so hard in front of the press.” He gave a decisive nod and ate the last bite of his bagel with force. 

“Thanks,” Reggie sputtered and then broke out into a full belly laugh. “Can’t wait to be kissed all over Twitter.”

“Respectively kissed like two guys madly in love,” Alex broke in and took a coffee mug from Bobby.

“Great. See? A win-win for everyone. Now Alex, say thank you to Luke for bringing Willie into your life,” Bobby instructed.

“Thank you, Luke, for making out with a random man and getting photographs all over the internet the day after your failed date with Julie so that your manager had to meet with said man,” Alex said with a straight face. 

“Alex,” Luke pouted. His manager laughed at him and shook his head. 

“Thanks Luke,” he said softly with a smile. _Fine - his manager and one of his best friends._ Luke leaned over suddenly and smacked a kiss right onto Reggie’s mouth.

“Hey!” Reggie protested even as Luke pulled away.

“What? Alex said thank you so I’m officially in. I’m gonna be the best boyfriend ever,” Luke said with a wide smile. He saw Bobby roll his eyes, and Alex just shook his head.

“I think _I’m_ going to be the best boyfriend ever. But okay, I’m on board too,” Reggie laughed and finished the last of Luke’s coffee.

* * *

Their first official outing was to be something simple - St. Patrick’s Day. A quick afternoon at the pub over some green beers, hand holding, and a farewell kiss were all that Alex had really stipulated. Supposedly, it would be more natural to do something like that as opposed to a red carpet event - not that Luke was attending many Red Carpets since he _hated_ them. 

Luke slipped into the pub to little fanfare. The crowd was **lively** \- loud and particularly drunk based on what he could see. Reggie waved to him from a booth in the corner. It was a bit secluded - farther away from the TVs where the parade was playing - but still by a very large window where they could get appropriately photographed by the paparazzi. Luke slid into the booth just as the waitress dropped off two frosted mugs and pitcher of green beer. Reggie poured the slightly disturbing colored liquid into the mugs. 

“To new relationships,” Reggie toasted with a grin. Luke clinked their mugs and then took a large gulp. It was pretty disgusting, but Reggie grinned and chugged half his beer. 

“I don’t suppose they serve nice green martinis here?” Luke asked hopefully as he nursed the green beer. 

“It’s a _pub_ on St. Patrick’s Day, babe. Green beer by the pitcher and Jäger shots are all your getting,” Reggie laughed. As if the waitress worked solely to support Reggie’s point, she was again next to their booth just long enough to drop off a rather large basket of fries and four shots. Luke raised his eyebrows in question at Reggie as their waitress disappeared again into the boisterous crowd.

“You were late,” Reggie shrugged as he finished off his beer. 

“I was _not_ ,” Luke protested. Well, okay, maybe he was a _couple minutes_ late, but not so late that Reggie would have known to order food and beer and shots.

“Eh. Alex said you would be so I ordered as soon as I sat down. Figured it was going to be a busy day anyway,” Reggie said. He didn’t seem particularly bothered by the fact that Luke was perpetually late. Luke liked that Reggie wasn’t as phased by these things - even if they were only PR dating - it was nice to not be hounded about it. Luke grinned brightly and picked up one of the shots, waiting for Reggie to follow suit. 

“To the best boyfriend ever,” Luke said with a grin as they threw the liquor back. It burned his throat a little as it went down, but it seemed to make the green beer a bit more bearable. He munched on some fries as he watched Reggie refill their mugs with the green liquid. 

“So, what do you usually talk about on dates?” Luke asked to make conversation. Which was maybe a bit of a strange way to start a conversation, but it wasn’t as if he had a lot of actual experience with dating. His date with Julie had been a disaster - lagging in conversation every time they moved away from music - and he wasn’t even sure his relationship with the sound manager on their last tour even counted as a relationship since it consisted more of sex and sound checks than meals and conversations. 

“Am I the dating expert here?” Reggie laughed. Luke nodded seriously. Reggie had an ex-fiancée. He was _definitely_ the expert. Reggie looked at him incredulously. 

“Seriously?” he questioned. “But you’re in all those tabloids with men and women!”

“Right. So I’m an expert in kissing, but not so much in, ya know, the rest of it,” Luke shrugged sheepishly. “Whereas you dated someone so long you wanted to marry her. Think of all the talking you must have done for that.”

“I could hold a conversation for hours about the quality of Louboutins,” Reggie giggled and took a large gulp of his beer. Luke leaned across the table and slowly wiped the extra foam away from his top lip. Reggie’s cheeks flamed red at the contact, and Luke decided that Reggie was very cute when he blushed. _Maybe he’d try and make him do it again._

"Are you flirting with me, Luke Patterson?” Reggie laughed even as his face stayed that same lovely shade of red. Luke made a split second decision and quickly moved out of his side of the booth to slide in next to Reggie. 

“I’m trying to,” Luke replied as he threw his arm around the other man. 

“Oh my god, we’re going to look like that awful cheesy couple who shares a booth instead of sitting across from each other,” Reggie complained even as he leaned into Luke’s side. 

“No, we’re going to look cute as hell, even drinking gross green beer,” Luke said as he finished off his second beer. He quickly took a second shot in an attempt to remove the awful taste from his mouth. 

“I think this green beer is delicious, and you might be a bit stuck up,” Reggie laughed as he threw back the last shot on the table. 

“I’m a rockstar, babe,” Luke whispered into Reggie’s ear. Reggie’s cheeks flamed red again, and Luke counted that as a success. “So tell me, why country music?” Perhaps talking about work wasn’t necessary date chat or whatever - he still wasn’t certain on that - but he was genuinely curious.

“Dolly Parton,” Reggie said seriously, looking directly into Luke’s eyes. _Maybe it was a test to see if Luke was worth even talking to?_ Still, Luke loved talking about music - even genres that he didn’t usually listen to - and he had mad respect for Dolly. 

“Any particular song by Dolly or just her in general?” he asked, still curious. 

“ _9 to 5_ was my favorite for a long time, but I’ve got a soft spot for _Jolene_ as well,” Reggie beamed at him. Luke poured two more mugs of beer and watched as the pitcher emptied. It might be pertinent to slow down on drinking for those cute paparazzi shots that Alex was hoping for, but it was St. Patrick’s Day and Luke was having fun with Reggie, so he didn’t particularly care. 

“We should do karaoke,” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“Why exactly?” Reggie questioned as he took a sip of his beer. Luke watched with great interest as he swallowed. Reggie had a very nice neck, and he had a sudden desire to press kisses down it. Luke shook his head as if that would shake away the thought. 

“For one of our dates, obviously. And because we’d totally kill _Islands in the Stream_ ,” he replied excitedly. Reggie beamed at him and snuggled a bit closer to his side. Luke felt his own cheeks heat up, and decided it was _definitely_ because of the alcohol and not because he could suddenly smell the citrusy scent of Reggie’s hair product. The waitress appeared at their table at that moment to clear away their empties. Luke expected Reggie to move away from him, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned in front of Luke to address the waitress.

“Can we get another pitcher?” he asked her and then glanced at Luke. “And a bottle of wine?” 

“Any particular wine?” she asked with a laugh. Reggie continued to stare at Luke. 

“Um, something festive?” he questioned, cheeks pink again. He wasn’t really embarrassed, but he was a little thrown off that Reggie seemed to care so much for no particular reason. She eyed them carefully, maybe putting together who they were or just evaluating what they might drink, before she gave a short nod.

“Oh. Um, and could we maybe hear Dolly Parton?” he asked. He was a rockstar, and yet he was a stuttering mess in some random pub trying to impress a guy who was already forced to spend time with him. _Fuck._

“That is surprisingly not the strangest request I’ve had today. I’ll see what I can do,” she said with a laugh and a hair toss as she turned around and disappeared back into the crowd.

“You are so much better at dating than you think,” Reggie laughed as he leaned back into his spot and ate a handful of fries. 

The rest of the afternoon flew by after that - in a haze of green beer and some almost equally gross pear wine that the bottle claimed was “leprechaun juice”. Luke didn’t really mind all that much because he was having so much fun with Reggie - learning about his excessively large collection of cowboy boots, strange belt buckles, and the horse ranch he apparently owned in Texas. 

Alex had expected a couple photos of them sharing a couple beers and a chaste kiss to circulate on Twitter, maybe even Buzzfeed. He did not expect them to make the tabloids, which had enthusiastically described them as music’s new IT couple, noting that they were caught karaoking to _Islands in the Stream_ on top of a table in a pub. Also included in the articles were photos of a very heavy make out session that had followed said karaoking - **still on top of the table**. 

Maybe Alex would have to be more specific on what he expected next time he sent Luke and Reggie out on their own. 

* * *

Their next official public date was for Easter a few weeks later. Not that Luke and Reggie hadn’t seen each other since St. Patrick’s Day, but no new photos had surfaced online of them together and apparently that meant that they might have broken up. In reality, it just meant that Reggie spent a lot of time at the beach house, but Alex had determined they needed to get back out there.

Reggie was apparently an actual saint - not that Luke was surprised - who was actively involved in his own charity events. Luke knew plenty of celebrities who only made brief appearances for the photo ops, when their managers or agents demanded the good press. Reggie was not one of those celebrities though and was not only attending his charity egg hunt for children, but also helping with set up of the event. 

Luke watched as he bounced around between tables on the outskirts, chatting with the volunteers and stuffing eggs as he went along. It was quite an extensive event; there were thousands of eggs being stuffed with various candies, toys, and money. The park that had been rented out was really just a large grassy area about the size of a football field, or at least it had been just some grass when they’d arrived. There had been decorations setup throughout the field - including giant stuffed bunnies, giant fake flowers, giant bouncy mushrooms, and giant colored eggs that children could actually walk through. It was like someone had wanted them to feel like little people in some weird Alice in Wonderland meets The Smurfs version of Easter. Balloons arches marked the entrance and the rest of the field was lined with a balloon fence of pastel colors. Luke had never seen anything like it, and he was definitely in awe.

“You do this every year?” he asked when Reggie finally finished at the blue egg table, which apparently were the eggs filled with any sort of nut candies. Reggie plopped down on the ground next to him to just watch. 

“Yeah. It’s cool right?” he smiled and looked around. “The kids love it, at least.”

“It’s definitely one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen,” he agreed and then moved closer to Reggie until he could comfortably loop an arm around Reggie’s waist. Reggie leaned his head onto Luke’s shoulder. For a moment, they just sat there in silence. The quiet was interrupted though by the loud shrieks and squeals of small children filling into the grassy space, each with their own little colorful basket.

“It’s showtime,” Reggie said and stood up. He pulled Luke up with him and headed towards the large crowd of children. Luke a little bit freaked out by the mob of kids, but Reggie seemed cool and collected, as if a hundred kids swarming him was an everyday occurrence. 

Luke felt mostly like a prop as he clung to Reggie’s hand in a sea of screeching children, but he wasn’t as bothered by that fact as he thought he should be. He knew that Reggie didn’t see him that way - knew that Reggie was a great guy who genuinely enjoyed his company. There was only one thing that really bothered Luke, and that was the fact that he wasn’t sure what was going on with Reggie. Specifically, he wasn’t sure if they were friends or PR dating or real dating. He wasn’t great at dating - see previous experience - but he thought that _maybe_ there was something there between them, especially after that spectacular make out on St. Patrick’s Day. 

Thoughts of kissing and Reggie swirled around in his head as he watched Reggie kick-off his event and run around with the kids, laughing and skipping like a kid himself. He smiled softly as he watched Reggie get tackled to the ground by three little girls in pink tutus as they squealed over their haul of pink and yellow plastic eggs. At that moment, Luke was certain of one thing: _he was so fucked._

The day went on much the same way, with Reggie adored by children and the press alike. Luke and Reggie took a couple of cute press photos together for the event that he was certain Alex would be happy about. Luke even posted a selfie of them sitting on the ground to his Instagram with a caption of just two pink heart emojis. 

By the end of the day, Luke was standing on the sidelines eating Skittles - or more precisely looking through the packet for the purple ones because those were his favorite - when Reggie came over to find him. 

“Hiya, you done hiding out from the children?” Reggie teased as he looped an arm around Luke’s waist. Luke pulled another red Skittle out of the bag and frowned at it. Reggie opened his mouth to say something, but Luke dropped the Skittle on his tongue instead. 

“I’m not hiding out. I’m just enjoying some candy,” he said with a smile as Reggie chewed.

“I think you’re actually a crazy rockstar who only eats purple Skittle and is afraid of children,” Reggie laughed and kissed his cheek. Luke felt his face heat up, and he cleared his throat. 

“Write a song with me,” he blurted out, instead of a rational response to Reggie. 

“What?” Reggie asked flabbergasted. Luke tightened his grip a little and took a deep breath. 

“Come back to the beach house and write with me. It’ll be fun. Plus, you know our voices sound good together,” he elaborated and then looked hopefully at Reggie. He knew writing a song didn’t mean that they’d make a good couple. He’d written their last #1 hit _Great_ with Julie, and that hadn’t proven to be anything close to a love match (despite Twitter’s profuse trending of #Juke and adamant belief that Luke and Julie were _destined_ ). Luke had tried to point out multiple times - before and after the NYE debacle - that the song had been written by him and Julie _and Bobby_ , but that fact seemed to be continually omitted from the narrative. Still, music was Luke’s greatest love, and he wanted to share that with Reggie.

“With Bobby too?” Reggie questioned, as if trying to understand something. Luke shook his head. _He didn’t feel like sharing Reggie._

“No. Just with me,” he answered. 

“Okay,” Reggie said softly. Luke turned to face him completely and then pulled him for a kiss - right there in front of everyone. It was much softer and sweeter than the drunken ones they’d previously shared, in large part thanks to candy instead of green beer. Luke didn’t do it for the press or the PR - though he was sure that Alex would approve - but simply because he wanted to kiss Reggie. 

“Okay,” Reggie said again when he pulled back. “Yeah, let’s go write a song.” Luke interlaced their hands, and began the walk back to the car. He grinned the whole drive back to the beach house as Reggie sang along to Taylor Swift playing on the radio. In the back of his mind, he knew it would be harder to mesh rock with country than it had been with Julie’s pop sound. But he was determined to make it work, because he was _certain_ that he and Reggie could make music magic.

The house was empty when they arrived, and Luke was torn between his desire to make music and his sudden urge to kiss Reggie senseless where nobody could see. Music won out though - mostly because he still wasn’t sure if Reggie would welcome being kissed senseless by him. He pulled Reggie with him through the house and to his bedroom, where he kept his lyrics notebook. 

Reggie flopped down on his bed and rolled on his side to stare out Luke’s wall to wall sliding glass door. It was the perfect view of the ocean as the sun set, and the sky filled with pinks and oranges.

“You do know that I’m a country singer and you're in a rock duo, yeah?” Reggie said as he flipped through the notebook that Luke had left on his bed. 

“Reg,” he said softly, and Reggie’s eyes snapped up to look at him. “It’s music. And it’s you and me. You don’t think we can make music?” he asked as he sat down gingerly on the bed. Reggie stared intently at him. 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Reggie said suddenly. Luke’s cheeks flushed pink and the blush continued down his neck.

“Don’t think that has anything to do with music,” he mumbled in response. Reggie sat up, and his face was suddenly very very close to Luke’s. He could feel his breath ghost over his lips, could smell sugar from the pack of Skittles that Reggie had eaten in the car. 

“This is real, yeah? Not for PR or Alex or anything else?” Reggie questioned. 

“Yeah, babe, it’s real,” Luke breathed out. And then Reggie was kissing him, and it was the best thing in the world. There was nobody to see or take pictures, just them in his bedroom with the ocean outside. 

“Think you’re beautiful too,” Luke said when they parted, forehead resting on Reggie’s. 

“We are _not_ writing a love song,” Reggie giggled suddenly. Luke pulled back and scrunched his face up.

“Definitely not. We’re not one of those cheesy couples,” he agreed. Although, secretly, Luke was already writing love songs about Reggie in his head that would never see the light of day. 

“But we could do something really fun,” Reggie said. His face lit up in thought, and Luke _knew_ he had an idea.

“How fun?” he questioned with a grin.

“How about something very catchy that tells a story **and** we make a kick-ass music video,” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows and held up a page of Luke’s notebook that he’d only written two words on so far: _Copperhead Road_. 

“I love you,” Luke breathed out and then froze.

“I know you don’t have much experience dating, but I think you’re supposed to wait more than a few weeks to say that,” Reggie giggled even as he leaned forward and kissed Luke again.

“When you know, you know,” he quipped with a shrug. It sounded odd maybe, but it was true. Reggie was different than anyone else Luke had ever met. He was the nicest person **ever** ; he was gorgeous; he laughed at Luke’s stupid jokes; he was great with people and didn’t mind that Luke wasn’t; he loved music. 

They spent the rest of the night there on Luke’s bed, writing maybe ridiculous lyrics to what they hoped would be a country rock anthem - or at least what would be very fun to turn into an epic music video. Luke’s abs ached from all the laughter and his lips were raw from all the kissing, but when sleep finally did come - long past midnight - he was wrapped up in Reggie’s strong arms. 

* * *

It was fitting that their music video came out on Memorial Day. After all, everything else in Luke’s life this year seemed to line up with some holiday. Alex hosted a big backyard barbeque; although Luke thought it was a stretch to call it a barbeque when there wasn’t actually any grilled food - instead Alex had catered in sushi. His clients mingled around the edges of the pool, chatting about how Alex had found them or what they were doing next in their careers. 

Luke could admit that Alex had a particular _talent_ for landing clients that were going to be stars - and it wasn’t limited to even just music. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Julie chatting with Reggie’s ex - the supermodel Flynn, another of Alex’s clients despite the failed engagement. Luke frowned at the sight.

“You okay, babe?” Reggie asked as he slipped his hand into Luke’s back pocket. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he frowned again. Reggie kissed the corner of his mouth until he was forced into a smile. 

“No. Because I'm happily in love, and you’re the one frowning at my ex-fiancée,” Reggie explained. 

“I feel like I should be bothered on your behalf,” he said slowly, “except I’m realizing that I don’t actually know why she called off your engagement.” He turned to look at his boyfriend. For some reason - despite it being the initial reason for the whole fake dating arrangement - Luke had never thought to ask, and Reggie had never volunteered the information.

“Oh,” Reggie laughed, “I just figured everyone knew why.” Luke frowned again. He was definitely googling Reggie when he got home, because apparently there were things he should know. Reggie pressed closer to his side and kissed his cheek. He waited patiently to hear the story, except Reggie’s attention had suddenly shifted to the person that approached. 

“Ex-lover,” Flynn greeted Reggie with a wicked grin. _Who the fuck did this chick think she was?_

“Ouch,” Reggie teased, dramatically throwing a hand over his heart even as he giggled. 

“I’m Luke,” he broke in, looking awkwardly between the two of them.

“Oh I know. You’re really famous,” Flynn laughed, deep and throaty and sexy as hell. Luke kind of hated her.

“So?” Reggie asked. “Details.” Again, Luke’s eyes flitted between the two of them as they seemed to have a conversation without real sentences. He knew it was jealousy burning in his chest, but he tried to shove it down and act cool. 

“You’re looking at the newest face of Gucci,” Flynn gave a little twirl that made her sequin skirt seem to glitter in the sunlight. _Dammit. She was so pretty too._ Reggie just stared at her, as if waiting for something else. Suddenly, Flynn smiled - soft and sweet - and in turn, Reggie beamed at her with that smile that made Luke’s heart stutter. 

“Flynn,” Reggie said, voice filled with joy.

“What the fuck is going on?” Luke asked suddenly. Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him in shock, and then they were _laughing_. Luke didn’t see what was so funny.

“Oh my god,” Flynn gasped between giggles.

“Babe, it’s fine,” Reggie soothed, attempting to smother his laughter and wrap an arm around Luke’s waist. Luke pulled back and continued to just stare at them.

“I’m a lesbian,” Flynn said finally, pulling herself together and grinning at him. _Oh._

“And she’s been attempting to woo the Queen of Pop,” Reggie added, “in between landing an amazing new campaign.”

“Carrie Wilson,” Luke put together finally, thinking about the things that Bobby’s sister had said over the last few months and that weird day when she’d demanded a conversation alone with Reggie.

“Knew you’d get there eventually,” she joked.

“I feel stupid,” Luke pouted.

“Once you have Reggie, he’s yours. Period. Besides, jealousy doesn’t look nearly as good as those cutoff tops,” Flynn giggled as she patted his cheek softly. She turned to Reggie then, and they continued to chat. Luke let their voices float past him as he pressed closer to Reggie’s side and just surveyed the party. 

He spotted Alex sitting on the couch with his arm around Willie’s waist as Willie told some story to Alex’s newest client - some hot shot golf pro. Alex watched them with a fond little smile, and Luke noticed his eyes crinkle in the corner. 

Bobby was near the fire pit, chatting with a very pretty brunette in a maroon newsboy hat and giving her his signature lopsided smile. Luke wondered if he was making a new friend or falling in love. Either way, he looked very happy. 

Julie sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, hands waving all over as she talked to Carrie. Carrie listened intently, with her face scrunched up in that same way Bobby’s did, as she sipped on her pink Cosmo. 

It was a good party - had been the perfect place to show their new music video - and Luke was so grateful that he was there with Reggie. And not as his fake boyfriend for PR, but as his real _stupid in love with him_ boyfriend. Which maybe he was daydreaming because he definitely didn’t notice that Flynn had disappeared and been replaced by Alex until Alex was tapping him on the nose. 

“Huh?” he asked, dazed.

“You heard nothing then?” Alex shook his head at him.

“I was distracted,” he huffed. 

“By what exactly?” Alex raised his eyebrows, eyes dancing with laughter.

“Um,” Luke coughed and felt his face heat up, “by Reggie.” He said the last part quietly, hoping that Alex _might_ let that slide. He could tell by the grin that Alex had on his face that he wasn’t going to get away with it _at all._

“Oh. By Reggie,” Alex mimicked with a giggle. 

“Leave my boyfriend alone,” Reggie demanded, poking Alex in the side even as he placed a sloppy kiss on Luke’s cheek. 

“Fine,” Alex laughed and pushed Reggie’s hand away. “I actually came over here to tell you I got the confirmation for your tour dates. Which you should appreciate because you’re both sappy as hell.”

“You love us,” Luke replied and stuck out his tongue. It was true, of course. Alex had gone out of his way - and it had apparently been a pain in the ass - to line up all of their shows on back-to-back nights at the same venues. They couldn’t very well tour on the same ticket because their fans weren’t really an overlapping group, but Alex had found a way that they could tour together anyway

“You’re the best Alex,” Reggie beamed at his oldest friend. “Did you find Sunset Curve an opening act too?” 

“Wait, don’t you need an opening act too?” Luke questioned. He thought they were both still looking, although he supposed that couldn’t be true if Alex had locked in the dates and locations already. Julie had decided to open for Dirty Candy instead (probably in part due to those stupid tabloids even though he and Julie were _friends_ ), so Luke didn’t have a clue who would be on tour with them. And he definitely didn’t know any up and coming country artists since his appreciation of the musical genre pretty much started and ended with the man at his side.

“I swear you never pay attention to me,” Alex sighed. “Bobby’s only been chatting with Reggie’s opener _all night_ , but her name is Lainey Wilson. I did introduce you both earlier. And Nick Carlson is going to be opening for Sunset Curve. He’s a friend of Julie’s that shreds pretty hard on the guitar. You’ll like him.”

“Well that’s perfect then,” Reggie said with a smile and then threw himself at Alex for a hug. Alex let out an oof as he adjusted for Reggie’s weight and then hugged him tight. 

“Thanks Alex,” Luke told him and clapped him on the shoulder after he’d separated from Reggie. “You really are the best.” 

“Duh,” Alex rolled his eyes but a grin tugged at his mouth as he headed back towards Willie. Bobby took his vacated place almost immediately. 

“Alex gave you the good news then,” Bobby decided with a wide smile. Luke nodded in confirmation as he slipped back under Reggie’s arm. “Can’t believe we’re starting our tour on Independence Day, but he said you two had some shit with holidays so I couldn’t argue.”

“Hey!” Luke protested. “This whole thing was _your fault_. I mean, don’t get me wrong, best idea you’ve had since the band, but you do kind of get the credit or the blame here. And were you hitting on Reggie’s opening act?”

“Dude,” Bobby grinned at them and threw his arms around both Luke and Reggie. “She has _my last name_. It’s fucking fate!” 

“Oh no,” Luke groaned. “We have to tour with her for like five months!” He turned to Reggie for support but was just met with a smile. “Reg, not you too!”

“Luke, babe, it’s like our duty to help Bobby land the love of his life,” Reggie said seriously. Bobby nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Luke sighed and shook his head slowly. It was too bad that he’d never learned to say “no” to Bobby before - even if he was directly responsible for most of the best things in Luke’s life. His two favorite people just stood there staring at him with hopeful eyes

“Fineeee,” he agreed. Bobby and Reggie both kissed him on the cheek at the same time. Luke laughed as he watched Bobby turn and strut - actually fucking strut - back over to Lainey. She greeted him with a bright smile and flip of her hair. 

“I think it’s going to be the best tour ever,” Reggie said softly in his ear. Luke pulled him close in his arms as he turned to give Reggie his full attention.

“Of that I have no doubt,” Luke replied. He tilted his head to get just the right angle to kiss Reggie. It was soft at first, sweet like Reggie, but Luke pressed closer to deepen it until Reggie opened a little to give him access to his mouth. He felt Reggie grab his ass to pull him impossibly closer so that their bodies were completely pressed together. Perhaps it bordered on indecent, but Luke didn’t much care. He was kissing his boyfriend - who he loved and was going on tour with - as the Memorial Day fireworks burst in the sky above.

And if there were photographs later? Well, Alex thought they were excellent tour promo. Luke thought they were cute as hell and plastered multiple copies on his bunk on the tour bus. Bobby thought it was cheesy and teased him relentlessly, but Luke just smiled whenever Bobby brought it up. Besides, Reggie thought it was romantic and kissed him every time he saw them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see the real country rock music video, [check out Copperhead Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvaEJzoaYZk)!
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
